He's The Man
by luvanime2112
Summary: My version of the great movie "She's The Man" S/O Sebastian was just kicked out of Cornwall and is heading to Illyria for his senior year. With soccer and music the only thing he thinks about, will love go through his head also.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own shit :D.........

This is my first and probably my ownly fanfic. Why u ask....well the answer is simple. The reason I wrote this was because even though some of the fanfictions I read where really good they didn't go in the direction I hoped they would go...which left me unsatisfied. Then a thought crept up in the back of my head that said _'you should write your own fanfic' _And at first I was like..........no...........but the thought just kept nagging the hell outta me for like 3 days until I was like.......this shit isn't gunna go away until I write this. So I did. Its really for my amusement lol....but its cool if it amuses you people to so...here ya go

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian P.O.V

"What a load of bull......" I mumbled this to myself all day today...for today was the day that I was finally being moved into the dorms that belonged to Illyria. What i didnt get was why i needed to be transferred in the first place.....they claimed I skipped a couple of days of school.........psh.......it was true but that doesnt give them the right to accuse me of it. And it was for a good cause....I got to practice my music and my soccer. When going to Cornwell theres never enough time to do either.

And thats why when they said '_Mr. Hastings u have disobeyed our rules and shown disrespect for this school..." _I gave them the proudest smile I could muster up. Probably the reason they through me out haha.

We drove through all these different landscapes and naturey areas until the sight of the school finally gave way to my eyes. It was nice enough.....wasn't much for me to get excited about. All though the black and red theme of the school already seemed to become increasingly pleasing to me compared to Cornwell's blobs of blue everywhere. I heaved another long sigh....i seemed to be doing that alot as of lately.

"You alright there..?"

I turned to my side to face the driver of the car...Paul...He was a good friend of mine and my sister's. And the only person who offered to drive me to Illyria. It was nice of him...and i gladly accepted but.........ya know......Im not the kind of person that wants to be caught in a lime green Buggie car with another man......makes people wonder. Especially when the other guy has a...uh...unique fashion style. Not that it was bad...it was actually a well thought out fashion style. But was about as normal as you would get for a guy who was a hair stylist.

"Yeah....just.....thinking" I replied to Paul's question. He stared at me for a while longer....probably not quite believing me...but i guess he decided it wasnt a big deal cause he turned back around and continued to drive me up the school grounds.

It was quiet again as Paul left me to my thoughts. Couldn't blame him....i wasn't very approachable this morning...this switching school thing was really getting to me I suppose. It couldn't be that bad. I dont know why I thought it would be.

We finally made it up towards the school grounds where Paul would drop me off. I guessed a lot of people came to this school cause there were rows of cars lined up in front of the school with parents dropping off kids, and older students goofing around, bothering the freshmen. Hehehe poor little freshmen. Brings back good memories in Cornwell.....eh.....and some rather disturbing ones...

Paul parked in an empty spot directly infront of the school's main building and male dorm rooms. He turned off the ignition and I took this as my cue to get out of the car. I flinged open the car door quite easily and turned around to look at Paul. He was already out of the car, his elbows on his tiny compact car, smiling at me because he knew I wasn't enjoying this in the least. He gave me a shrug of his shoulders with _that_ smile still in place. I quietly laughed, shaking my head and pulled my bags out of the car.

I turned around and looked up at the school for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Thanks for driving me man...for awhile I thought I was gunna have to walk all the way here with all my luggage."

"Dont worry about it, I got you covered" Paul says to me....that damn smile still in place. "Don't say I never did anything for you"...Oh great now hes teasing me....

Paul walks over to me and hands me my last bag and looks me in the eye. He makes a gushed cry baby face and extends his arms out..."Im so proud!" Clearly, the sarcasm is written all over his face...ahhhh Paul....what would I do without you and your sense of humor. I laughed out loud and gave him his hug.

As I started to walk away Paul calls out to me..."Hey Sebastian....." I look over to him and he throws me my soccer ball......"be a good boy"

I smiled at him and gave him an 'okkie dookie' sign as i walked to my dorm room.....Ahhhhh Senior year........ehhhhhhhh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well there ya go...the first chapter. Hahaha I bet you weren't expecting Sebastian to be the main character.............yes......no.........aehhh watever. Im very amused with it if I do say so myself...I have a short attention spand so of course I would find it amusing :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian P.O.V

When coming to mind, one would think that walking through the school dorms would be a simple task with little reward. But now looking through the dorm's hallways.....simple, wasn't the correct term to use here. And just getting to my room...would be a reward in itself.

I believe the correct term to define this situation would be...complete and utter choas. There was so many kids I couldn't tell who was who and what was what....not that I knew anyone yet. It wasn't the fact that there was so many kids that made it choatic...no that was just icing on the cake....it was the fact that they were all messing around. Paper airplanes where flying, footballs where coming particularly close to my head, people where running and chasing eachother, hocky sticks where being wurled in the air...to some it up one more time......it was choas. It was beyond overwhelming and uncomfortable.

I shook my head to get back on track and looked at my key. Apparently I needed to find room 234. Which seemed to be right at the end of one of the dorm's halls. I pushed past all the other kids and quickly made my way to the end of the hall. I just wanted to get the hell outta all the choas around me before I lost all sense of reality.

Trying to opening the door i realised that I needed my key. I took my key out of my pocket and struggled to get them to go in the right direction towards the key hole. I was getting increasingly impatient and overwhelmed that once I got the door open I stumbled in and slamed the door to make sure that the room I was staying in was completely choas free.

Leaning on the door for what seemed like a couple of minutes I felt like someone was waching me. Turning around I realise it wasn't someone but 3 different sets of eyes staring at me like I was gunna rob em. I cleared my throught before i decided to speak. "Hey.....What up....you must be my roomates"

I through my bags on the seperate mattress closest to the door that I stumbled through next to the bed that was already made. As I was getting my stuff organized I heard a question from one of the guys that seemed to be directed towards me....

"Whats your name..?"

The guy asked with creased eyebrows and looked at me like I was in the wrong room.

"Sebastian Hastings" I walked up to him as he held out his hand which I shook a little to vigorously.

"ummm yeah I'm Duke Orsino.....this..." he gestured towards the two other guys in the room that were sitting down. "..is Andrew and Toby, they live next door"

Upon hearing their names Andrew and Toby looked at me and nodded their heads in my direction. They seemed like decent guys...Duke was rather tall....maybe a little over 6 foot with an athletic build to it. Andrew and Toby also had athletic builds but where shorter than Duke from what I could tell with them sitting down the whole time.

"So.....do you know when soccer try outs start..?" I sat on my matress expectingly and waited for one of them to answer my question.

Duke was folding some clothes when he heard my question and looked over at me "Noon....you play?"

"Absoluetly...centerfoward...you know brah" I turned around and unzipped one of my bags. "So you play the beautiful game bro?"

Duke chuckled "Yeah I'm a stricker...Andrew and Toby are halfbacks"

"Sweet" As Duke went back to folding his clothes I got a better look around the room. It was a cozy room with a pretty good amount of space. Our two beds' heads where posted at the right wall with a lamp on a stand spearating them. On the left wall was a desk with many different assortments on it. There was a computer some C.D's and soccer trophies. Straight ahead of the room was a sitting area with soccer posters all over the wall...I guess these guys where into it as much as I was. But besides soccer I also loved music...and these guys seemed more into soccer than anything...go figure.

I was taking my stuff out of my biggest bag with my guitar case to my right when suddenly...a pack of tampons falls out of my shoe.......my damn shoe._'Wahhhh.......who the hell--.......VIOLA.'_ I let Viola help pack some of my stuff...she must be getting back at me for stuffing condoms in her bra when she was moving into the dorms at Cornwell. At this point I don't even need to worry about how they got there because as soon as they fell out I heard a confused voice...

"OK, why...why do you have tampons in you boot?"

My eyes widen and Im left with searching for something brillant to say so I won't look like an idiot.....

I hear Andrew and Toby get up from their seats alarmed and move next to Duke to get a better look.

Uh..oh......"Uhh.....I get....really bad nose bleeds...." I close my eyes hoping that that answer was as good as it first sounded in my head.

"............so you stick them in your nose...?" Andrew curiously asked me.

Seeing the light out of this situation I decided to go with it......... there was no way I could live this up without backing up my words...

"Yeah...wait you mean..you guys never done that before.." I answered as if it was the stupidest thing I've ever heard

All three guys shook their heads and I knew they were waiting for me to elaborate further. "Oh my...Beckham does it all the time..."

Duke looked at me unbelievingly "....seriously.....?"

"Yes....look I'll just show you how to do it....." I scrambled around to take a tampon out of the packaging. Once it was out I didn't even know what to do with it....I mean...why would I...I'm a guy..

"Uhh...you just take this thing off...and whatever that it....." I threw pieces of the product off into foreign corners of the room....."a..and you stick it right in...It absorbs right up....."

As soon as this came out of my mouth this they started to crack up. I stared at them at they were bent over laughing.."Thats disgusting.." Duke looked at me as Andrew and Toby continued to laugh.

"Oh my god your roomates a freak" Andrew slapped Duke on the back.........

Damn...........are you serious...........I just got here

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets start the season how we finished the last.." The coach shouted over the other teams practicing around the school grounds. He walked slowly up the row of team players and all those trying out, eyeing each and everyone of us to the point of some newbies feeling the need to start crying in a feedle position. He didn't intimidate me much but I could tell this coach was gunna be on everyone's asses.

"Ok......shirts against skins...Lets do it!" He blew his whistle and everyone was on there way practicing.

We did countless numbers of drills on the soccer field. One after the other with no stopping. We worked on our footwork throughout the whole field, we ran hurtles, kicked the ball around players, and worked on our offense and defense with the ball, and we even did mulitple pushups until our arms were about to give way from the deep burning sensation in our triceps and chests. The coach wanted us to be well rounded........ All and all...................the tryout were pure hell............

"At ease gentlemen".........by the end of the tryouts I was left covered in dirt, sweat, and the burning need to go to sleep and skip out on the rest of the day. "I've seen a alot of energy, and commitment out there today. And that makes a coach proud. Now I want to split us up into first string and second string. You second stringers...dont take it to hard....your just as much part of this team as the first stringers..the part from of course......the playing the game part." He read off the names of those he chosen to be on the second string and gave out the jerseys.

I thought all was goin good until...."Hastings.." .....my name was called as he gave me the second string jersey. "Secong String........congratualtions the rest of you for making first string...now hit the showers!" I stood there staring at the jersey......did i not bust my ass so that I could be on first string and play with the team........."You gotta be kidding me..." I followed the other guys off the fields.

Just about ready to take my shirt off, to take the shower with the rest of the team I hear my name being called yet again _'oooo great...heres some good news.'_

It was the coach "Hastings no shower for you....principal Gold wants to see you in his office"

"Alright" I throw the coach my towel as he stands there with a dumbfounded look. But before he could repremend me I bolted out of the door to head to the principal's office.

_'Its over....I'm done...this schools already getting to me and its my first day....' _I looked around the office with a forlorn look on my face. The office was simple enough..nothing irregular about it..until....I spot a file cabinet. All offices have file cabinets.....but since this was a school....it most likely held records of every student that is at the school...which means..._'My file......'_ I rush up to the cabinet and quickly open it. I rush through all the files until I spot my name on one. I pick up the file which was roughly as wide as my head _'damn...could it be any bigger' _It made me proud to see that my file and documents was 3x bigger than all the other ones......what can I say....I dont like following rules.

A smirk makes its way on my face until suddenly the office door opens carefully. "Mr. Hastings"...._'WHAT' _I wiped that smirk off my face and closed that damn cabinet door like if it was on fire and just burned my hand. I casually tried to lean against it and act as innocent as possible and hopefully.....it didn't look as suspicious as I thought it did.

The man who walked through the door turned to me and looked me in the eye before bowing.."Paratial Gold...Headmaster........so very pleased to meet you..very, very pleased." He leveled his body from the bow and walked up to me. For a principal.....he looked and acted quite.......odd. He wore a black suit jacked and pants, and a white button down collard shirt with a big red bowtie in the middle. He was shaved bald but had a full black beard on his face. And he wore thick black rimmed glasses................ok first off......I didn't even know people still wore bowties

I cleared my voice "Hello sir heard ya wanted to see me"

Gold leaned agains the cabients the way i did with his hand on his head and his elbow on top of the metal. "Ah...I'd like to say welcome..." It seemed simple enough. He just wanted to welcome me. It wasn't weird until he started to sing............"welcome to Illyria, welcome, welcome, welcome ,welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome ,welcome, welcome to Illyria......"

_'daaaaaa....ok.......got it the first time'_

"I just wanted to have you in to say welcome.........see how you were doing."

I could tell he was nice........extremely odd.......but nice none the less. "Uh yeah I'm doin great just....uh...busy being a guy"

"Ahhh busy being guy yeah.......well lets take a look at your file Sebastian"

_'UHHHHHHHHHHH theres some good news'_

As Gold opens the cabinet and takes the file out he slams the file down on his desk and looks me straight in the eye his smile still in place. "Ok.......your busted........."

_.........................._.....the word confusion comes to mind.........

"I know you dont wanna sit here and talk to the Headmaster but I'm not gunna take no for an answer...now have a sit in the Headmaster's chair...." He pointed towards a rather large leather chair that was obviously his. ".....Comon have a sit......sit it.'

"Uhh...okay..." I walk my way to his chair and sit down in front of him.

"So Sebastian Hastings....you enjoying the school so far....how do you like campus?"

"hehe beautiful" I answered him with a hesitant smile.

"Hmmmm....ya know Sebastian I was a transfer student myself..." He walked around his desk and hopped onto a visiters chair like a 5 year old boy. It was quite ammusing to say the least. "....once upon a time, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth, so I keep a special interest in the transfer students that come to this school. Act as an....unoffical big brother".........yep hes definitly weird. He gave out a chuckle.

"And don't be suprised if I dont just POP in unannounced from time to time, just to check up" He gave me a wide smile.....while I merely gave him a weak one and nodded my head......

"Ummm yeah I...look foward to it"

Gold stared at me for another moment or two with the smile still on his damn face...it was pretty.....umm.......uncomfortable.

"NOW SCOOT" His arm was outstretched behind him and pointing at his office door.

Here was my chance to make my exit. He partically handed it over to me. It was a good thing too cause being locked in a room with a guy that has built up this much enegy is not my idea of comfortable. So i basically rushed out of the room.

I swung the door open and ran out in such a rush that i collided into something.....well more like into someone..........


	3. Chapter 3

_alright chapter 3 guys. Im not gunna bore you with a monologue so enjoy the story ;D_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's P.O.V

_'........its only 12:00.......I should probably start heading to my dorm room If i want to meet up with Maria for lunch. She gets antsy when people make her wait. _I giggled just thinking about how impatient my bestfriend could be. This quality in her sometimes gets her into situations that could have been avoided if she kept her temper down. '_Im always telling her to--'_

"Ugghhh!"

I found myself yelling out in suprise as I fell to the floor. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even see the door to Principal Gold's office open and someone walk out. I lost my grip on the books I was holding and they fell to the floor also. I didn't even look up to see who knocked me down until I heard an apology.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down."

My eyes met a pair a beautiful green ones that where filled with the apology my ears just heard. I searched over his appearance He had a great head of brown hair with bangs that stopped at his eyebrows. He was really handsome but in a gentle way. He looked so honest and playful at the same time.

He was wearing althetic pants and a white T-shirt. He was covered in dirt....probably trying out for a team here at Illyria. He had an althletic build but wasn't too bulky, It was just the right amount. He must have been 5 "9.

I was hypnotized just staring at him.

I finally remebered he just apologised to me just seconds ago "Oh its okay, dont worry about it, it was my fault." I spat out quickly as the mystery guy was picking up most of my books that fell.

"What is--ohhh getting to know the opposite sex are we......male, female dynamics..all that.....sexual tension...its all apart of the highschool experience....." I found my eyes drifting back to the mystery boy...he had a look of confusion on his face throughout Principal Gold's speech. He looked......so......cute. "continue, continue please...but ah..keep it clean though..okay....abstinence is key.. abstinence is the best way to not.....is...to not."

Principal Gold must have realised he was rambling without making much sense and decided to end his awkward monologue "ahhhhh....hm yes....." and with that he walked back into his office too doubt save himself from further embarrasment. I turned back to the boy who still looked utterly confused. I started to giggle at our situation.

The boy shook his head "Is he always that..friendly"

I could help but chuckle at all of this "Are you kidding, thats him being rude."

He looked at me again with an amused look on his face while picking up the rest of my books that I didn't take yet "Huh.......alright........"

I couldn't help but continue to stare at him as he began to rise from his kneeling position with my books tucked under his arm. "oh by the way nice shoes..where'd you get them?" He suddenly asked me

"Oh you think so, I got them at Anthropology" I answered him

He scrunched up his face in disbelief "No way they have shoes there"

"Oh yeah right by the accessories" I began to explain nodding my head.

"Huh......." after this came out of his mouth his eyes got wide..as if he just realised something that he did that he disapproved of. He paused for a second until he cleared his throat... "Uhh here your books"

He offered me my two text books and my binder which I then took them from him with a smile, speaking a quiet "Thanks" that was only for him to hear.

"Well I guess I...uh ya know....go take care of some guy stuff.

I nodded slowly at him with my smile still in place. I couldn't help but smile "..kay.." I answered quietly as I looked him straight in his beautiful eyes. He turned around and walked away as if he was annoyed at himself.....which made me that much more interested in him......I just.....continued to stare at him as I watched his retreating form turn around the school's corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian P.O.V

I'm not gunna lie...I was slightly annoyed with myself for asking a girl where she got her shoes with high interest. I must be hanging out with Paul to much. Hes rubbing off on me.......but....not in that way....ah never mind.

I made my way around corner to enter the next hall...I had a mission.....and it was.......to get the hell to my room, take a shower, and relax. And I'd be damned if I couldn't compete my mission.

With all my thoughts I didn't realise my legs carried me all the way to my dorm room...I dont even know how I remember the school grounds so easily with only one days worth of being here.

I opened the door and no one was in the room...Duke must be off doing god knows what. I got my towel from off my bed and left the contents of my room to head to the showers. _'Hot shower....mmmka..'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was already In my change of clothes when I decided I was gunna get some food for my complaining stomach. I wore a loose pair of jeans and a dark blue button up collard shirt with some comfortable sneakers.

I hoped the cafeteria wasn't as weird as the rest of the school seemed to be. I found myself stepping onto the cafeteria floor. The food line was empty...but I knew it wouldn't be for long since there wasn't many people sitting at the tables when I came down to get food. I picked up a tray and went up to the register....I was struggling with the money in my pocket that I didn't even look up at the counter. When I did look up....I was......a little.....uneasy.

There at the counter wearing an aprin and a hair net was......Principal Gold.....

Now I dont know if its just me....or if hes stocking me. When he said he was gunna check up on me now and then...I didn't think he ment...on that same day.

"Uhhhh principal Gold.........."

"Mr. Hastings.. what will you have today son?" He smiled a big smile....one that reminded me of his 'welcome' song he sang to me only...ohh...2 hours ago.

"Ahh...just give me an apple, pepsi and ham sandwich please."

"Coming right up!"..........he disappeared for a total of........well lets see..........7.5 seconds before he poped right up behind the counter again and handed me my order.

"There you go..." I handed him the money..."Have a great apple and sandwich"

I smiled a small uneasy smile back at his big and loud smile as I grabbed my tray and slowly....but surely...walked away.

I spotted Duke, Toby, and Andrew sitting at a table talking quietly about something. I made my way towards them and set my tray down at an empty seat between Toby and Andrew. "Hey guys mind if I join....thanks.." I didn't wait for an answer and just decided to sit down at the table....If I waited for an answer...I knew I was gunna get some lip from one of them.

They stared at me in silence...as if trying to figure out who I was or what I was thinking. To ease the tension we all so obviously felt at my presence I decided to break the silence."Soooo uhh.......the game against Cornwell should be interesting"

"And uh why would that be interesting?" Duke asked me chewing on his bag of chips.

"Well my sister goes there and she used to date that tool Justin Drayton." As soon as this left my lips they all started to laugh and make gestures towards Duke.

"I know him, I made him cry once during a game!" Duke replied obviously amused at the situation."Whoa that was you"

"haha absoluetly it was so funny."

Out of nowhere Toby looked at me with a serious look in his eye and his brow in an upward inflection..."Is your sister hot......?"

"Daaaaaa....I guess......you know I can't even answer that cause if I say yes, that would be weird...but if I said no I'd be a jerk so....."

"Ok thats cool" Toby looked over my head to look at something behind me. His eyes got wide and he coughed out "in coming" towards Duke. All three of them turned around towards the register with a look of awe clearly present on all their faces.

It must have been something good so I look back to. There was two girls leaning over the counter giving us guys a pretty good look at their butts unintentionally. But I could tell the guys were only looking at the girl on the right. I must admitt...she had nice....assests.

"Whoa check out the booty on that blondie."

The whole table seemed to shake...I turned back around and saw the looks of shock on Toby and Andrew's faces...as if something bad was going to happen to me. I looked over at Duke and he had a serious look plastered on his face "Dont talk about her that way"

_'I see I hit a tender spot for Duke here' _"Oooooooooo is that your gurllllfrienddd"

"HAHA he wishes!' Toby cried out as he turned to look at Duke. Toby instantly realised his mistake and wipped the smirk off his face....probably from the look on Dukes face....from what I could tell...his face read 'shut the hell up'....in big letters.

Andrew must have wanted to take the attention off of Toby and bring it back to the girl of Duke's dreams, because as soon as the girl turned around he began to tell me what happened to her over the summer break.

"Until recently she was dating this college guy, but he dumped her and I hear shes a total mess right now, like really vulnerable...confidence and self-esteem is way down." The girl headed towards the table with her friend when I realised....it was the girl I ran into earlier today. The one I knocked down by accident. She wasn't wearing the school uniform anymore, just a really nice blue top and jean skirt. With her blonde hair in the same fashion I saw it in earlier today. She looked.....great.

"In man words its time to pounce" I completely forgot about the guys at the table until Toby reacted to Andrew's story with his offensive remark and a highfive to Andrew. "She is the hottest girl in Illyria...." Andrew added.

She set her food down on the table and sat next to her friend. I continued to stare at her. I couldn't help but feel for her situation. She got hurt by some tool. I understand...it just happened to my sister. She looked up and her eyes met mine. Her blue eyes stared straight into my green ones. She suddenly turned shyly into her seat breaking our eye contact. If I was correct..I could make out a faint blush taking a home on her face.

The guys wheren't looking at her anymore. There eyes where on some guy behind me. He made his way around our table giving all of us a confident smirk...his destination clearly the blonde beauty behind me. Duke squeezed his hands around his soda can "Urgh...I..Hate that guy....."

He sauntered over to her while grabbing her sandwich and saying something about it being made from hooves or some crazy shit like that. Looking back at Duke..I thought it was time to tease him.."Uh Oh looks like you got some compitition."

The guys snorted.."Please...its just Malcolm" Duke told me.

"Yeah dude...total geek!" Andrew exclaimed.

The girl pulled her sandwich out of Malcolm's hands and looked away from him exasperatedly. I could tell she didn't want his company...but she didn't want to be rude and tell him to hit the road.

She looked up at me once more, and our eyes met again.

"She looks so sad......I feel so bad for her"

The guys looked at me like I was some weirdo. "What!" I exclaimed

They got up from the table and headed out without saying anything to me....._'....damn'_

_'hey.................they jacked my pepsi....son of a.....'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's P.O.V

Our eyes kept on connecting. And I had to catch my breath. I didn't have it in myself to look away. We stared at each other for what felt like forever....but in actuality was probably only a few seconds before I looked away trying to hide the blush that was making its way on my cheeks.

At this point I wasn't even listening to Malcolm rant on about what my sandwich meat was made out of. I couldn't even pay attention to my extreme distaste about Malcolm even being here. My mind was completely and utterly filled with thoughts about the mystery boy that I met earlier today and saw again just now. I couldn't seem to think of anything else but him.

I lifted my eyes back from my lap and back to his table....but...he wasn't there. _"Where did he go"_ My eyes searched franticly for his form when i finally saw him walking out of the cafeteria. I caught the back of him right before he disappeared up the stairs.

Even with him gone from my sight......I still couldn't get my mind off him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N- Ahhhhhh love at first sight...I have a pretty good idea on where the story is going, mostly because its based off the movie lol, but I know where I want it to go with my version so no worries. I'll be updating regularly. Feel free to tell me what you think but no pressure hehe. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I own nutting_

_Alright guys new chapter. And I can honestly say....this was definitly the funest (is that a word....funest.....) chapter to write at this point. The whole time I was writing it I was cracking the fuck up lol....and idk why............enjoy!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sebastian's P.O.V

It was friday and I couldn't have been more happy to welcome the weekend with open arms and a warm smile. It was a long week let me tell you. And I really needed a break from all that was around me.

I finished practicing with the team a couple of hours ago and I spent some time just roaming around the school for the rest of the day. To try to get adjusted to it's grounds one more time. But now it was late in the afternoon......and roaming the school grounds only takes up so much of your time until you get bored.

So here I am...at Ceasarios...looking for anything to do that didn't involve sight seeing.

Ceasarios was kinda like an all Italian pizza, pasta, and salad resturant that everyone on and off campus went to. If you wanted it they had it. It was a nice atmosphere. Dim lights, always filled with people, statues, and good service. They had booths and tables all over the place. They were all cover with those checkered table cloths and utensiles. It was definitly a family place, but could easily become a place to eat on a perfect date.

As I walked into the resurant I spotted Toby, Andrew and Duke sitting down in their usual booth with a pie of pizza half eaten.

I still haven't broken the ice with them yet. Yep.........they still thought I was weird. But that was soon going to change. No.........I didn't have a plan...but I heard its always good to be optimistic.

With this in mind I walked up to them as they slouched in their seats. "Suuup"

With a quick glance in my direction they nodded their heads and all half heartingly muttered 'sups' back at me.

"Hey Sebastian!"

A sexy voice called to me. I turned around to see who it was...........

Kia

Kia was one of my old flings from back in Cornwall. She was........hmm how do I put this......really freakin hot. But I haven't spoken to her in a couple of weeks since I left Cornwall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke's P.O.V

We were layin low trying not say anything else to Sebastian that would encourage a conversation

He was standing there and looked like he was about to say something. But before he could even get words out of his mouth someone called his name.

"Hey Sebastian! Mmm!"

A girl in highheels, a very short school skirt that hung at he lower hips, and a long sleeved white shirt that left her flat and smooth abdominals naked walked sexily up to Sebastian and gave him a very 'friendly' hug. Her outfit showed her perfect curves and tight body. _'..whoa.........'_

"Oh Kia" We stared wide eyed in disbelief as Sebastian promptly grabbed her ass and smirked at our table. _'What the hell is going on......' _I tried to form the question out loud but I just couldn't grasp it.

"Hey girl, how you doin baby"

Kia continued to press up against Sebastian as she ran her hands u and down his body,she was totally absorbed in everything Sebastian said and did. "mmmm not the same without you" Kia replied as she ran her finger down his jawline.

"I know I'm sorry, new school, new babe pool." Sebastian told her. And she just nodded her head whispering 'yeahs' and 'yes's to his excuse.

We all looked at each other once again and tried to make sense of what was going on. I shook my head to try and disspell the running thoughts about the situation flying through my head.

"I miss you Sebastian..." Kia continued to tell him in one of the most sexiest voices I have ever heard. "I've been thinking about you ALOT......." Kia once again ran her hands down his body and grasped his hands with her own. She pulled Sebastian closer to her and looked him straight in the eye....."especially at night......."

Sebastian smiled..."Sweet"

"....and late........"

"Even Better" Sebastian answered

Toby found his voice and whispered to me and Andrew very undiscreetly as he look at us with wide eyes "Ok, did she just say that to Sebastian.."

I couldn't even answer Toby's question because I asked a question of my own to no one in particular "Ok...what....just happened?"

Kia pressed up **even** closer to Sebastian. She began to softly giggle and whisper into his ear..."Oh Sebastian.."

Kia heaved a big mournful sigh into Sebastian's ear.

"Its really great to see you Sebastian...........call me any time" she whispered.

We all thought the encounter was over until Kia leaned into Sebastian lips parted and hoping for a kiss from him. But Sebastian looked totally unphased and sent her off without a kiss by just kissing his two fingers and laying them on top of Kia's lips.

Sebastian looked on as Kia walked away "I'd tap that"

Not a very polite thing to say in a resturant and with Kia still in earshot...but she didn't complain and just looked back and smiled one of her sexy smiles at Sebastian.

Sebastian turned around to look at us and gave an exasperated look "Women"

We all had to pull ourselfs out of our disbelieving state of confusion to answer him back with a round of 'yeahs' from each of us.

No sooner had Kia strutted out the door, the beaded curtain to the back room was pulled open.

"Sebastian, is that you?" Another cool and sexy voice floated to our ears as Sebastian turned around to put a face on the voice that called him.

"Hey whats goin on Yvonne"

Another girl with black hair and dark smooth choco skin strutted up to Sebastian in highheels and a summer dress that really hugged her curves. When she got close enough to him she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Another hug that was also very, very 'friendly'

I turned back to Toby and Andrew "Ok whos this one now?"

Toby's eyes where wide again and he was looking back and forth between me and Sebastian hugging the hot girl.

**"**Mmmm Our school lost its top gun, Sebastian Hastings" she said with a smile eyeing Sebastian from head to toe like a piece of meat.

Sebastian moved away from her and leaned against the wall to our booth. He held her hand giving her his excuse.."A time comes for a man to move along, Yvonne."

As he was giving her his speech she moved closer and closer up to him slowly. But he didn't seem to mind as she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and pressed up very close against him.

"I know Sebastian... in the end I wasn't women enough for you..."

"No you weren't."

"..and thats just something I'll always have to live with"

Yvonne looked up with a disappointed expression on her face. She looked like she was about to burst into tears and cry. " *sniff* It just hurts that all"

Sebastian didn't look affected in the least as he replied to her confession while playing with her hair. "Love is pain"

She suddenly put both of her hands on Sebastian's waist and pulled him close to her. "Just know!......I'll Never forget you Sebastian"

"Mmmhmm"

She cried out once more to Sebastian in an even more dramatic way that still didn't sway Sebastian at all. She turned around with her back facing him and waited expectantly...Sebastian must have realised what she want cause after a couple of seconds he smacked her in the ass and she ran off with a smile.

Sebastian turned around facing us with another exasperated smile and shook his head pointing his thumb at the girl who just left and starting walking away before muttering to us.."Needy"

I was completely in shock. I shook my head from its reveen "Ok, ok we might need to do a little re-evaluating here"

The guys nodded their heads fastly in agreement.

Before I even knew anything a blonde walked in and began to yell at Andrew for his lame excuse at trying to hit on her.

"Listen loser...girls with asses like mine do not talk to guys with faces like yours." She definitly put Andrew down cause after that comment he wouldn't look up from the table. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, Sebastian Hastings. Have you guys seen him?"

As soon as she said this I stopped laughing immediately in disbelief once again. I couldn't get the words out so I just pointed towards the direction Sebastian was in.

"Sebastian!"

Once this left her mouth she began to chase Sebastian all through the resturant. It was like a game of cat and mouse. All through the chase Sebastian was yelling at her about how hot she was but how she had nothing left to offer him, and how 'it was over'. Sebastian dodged her left and right and even though their shouting was a bit disjointed......it was easy to tell that Sebastian was putting this girl in her place...

"And when my eyes are closed I see you for what you truely are...which is _UGLY_..we're _done_."

It was.......one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. When these words left Sebastian's mouth and the girl ran out of the resturant screaming everyone in the entire place exploded in cheers and applaud for Sebastian.

It seemed like the right time to make amends with him.........it was the coolest thing I have ever seen.

Me and guys got up and clapped him on the shoulder and cheered for him too.

"Whats wrong with you guys, scoot over and make some room for the man!" After that I couldn't remember why I didn't like Sebastian.

"Dude you are officially my idol" I praised him as he sat down and gave me a highfive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N_**: _Ahhhh those crazy kids. Alright children review if u gotsta time._


End file.
